Descubriendo un nuevo amor
by Umiko S
Summary: cuando el destino te juega de un forma extraña, cuando descubres que lo que tu mas quieres no te corresponde... inuyasha ¿era el amor de su vida? ¿sesshomaru? ¿que haces aquí? ay pésimo summary, pero pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Descubriendo otro amor**

**Nota, que pienso yo nadie lee, pero que aun así escribo… **

_**Olaa aquí estoy otra vez de latosa jejeej bueno les traigo esta nueva historia de obviamente sesshomaru y kagome.**_

_**En fin ya saben los personajes de inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tome prestados con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**Y sin más por el momento a leer**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Descubrimientos.**

En el cielo se podía observar como los nubes completamente grises, anunciando una tormenta, cubrían a la luna que apenas había comenzado a aparecen en el que sería un cielo estrellado, el cual en esos momentos era cubierto, pero a pesar de ello una joven caminaba en completa calma, hacia un frio terrible, pero eso no importaba mucho porque ya se había acostumbrado a él o tal vez sería porque de tanto frio sus músculos estaban tan entumidos que no los sentía. El viento mecía sus cabellos negro azabache mientras caminaba por aquel prado lleno de flores, vestía un traje de sacerdotisa pero a diferencia del de la sacerdotisa con la que vivía el de ella era azul y blanco, y eso era bastante extraño ya que tiempo atrás al pelear con aquel monstruo llamado Naraku fue convertida en una youkai no perdió sus poderes espirituales, ya que estos de una forma muy extraña lograron fusionarse con los poderes que al ser una youkai poseía.

Tiempo después se enteraron tanto ella como sus amigos que ese maldito deseaba que ella al ser una youkai se aliara con él de forma voluntaria, algo que para desgracia de ese ser maligno, no sucedió el tiempo paso y así la destrucción definitiva de la perla de Shikon, en esos instantes era completamente feliz ya que por fin había logrado estar con su ser amado. Inuyasha el cual por fin había aceptado que kikio había muerto y que aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos no era más que eso barro y huesos, No sabía nada de ella desde hace tiempo pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia ella estaba feliz con inuyasha, aún peleaban, pero siempre solucionaban sus problemas, por fin tenia lo que quera.

Pero a veces el destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante extraño…

Ya había obscurecido bastante cuando sintió un aroma bastante peculiar, un aroma a excitación, a sexo, lo que más la alarmo fue descubrir que ese aroma era de inuyasha… SU inuyasha mezclado con… NO, ESO NO PODIA SER… sin pensarlo dos veces corrió. Al lugar en donde el aroma era más penetrante para ver como SU macho porque era suyo, revolcarse con aquella mujer que despedía tan asqueroso aroma a cadáver, se sintió morir, cuando sintió que la marca de su cuello comenzaba a arder para poco después agrietarse y desaparecer por completo, sintió como los ojos le escocían al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puños. NO lloraría, mucho tiempo había llorado por él, despojándose de todo sentimiento de dolor sus ojos marrones se fueron tornando rojos y de sus garras salía un pequeño destello rojo, mientras lo seres que se encontraban desnudos notaron una energía muy poderosa cerca de ellos una energía que para el peli plateado era muy familiar.

En un movimiento torpe el peli plateado volteo, para ver como una youkai los miraba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y un segundo después lo había tomado del cuello para estamparlo contra un pobre roble.

-COMO TE ATREVES—grito la youkai apretando más su agarre- COMO ES QUE ERES TAN DESPRECIABLE, COMO ESQUE PUEDES TENAR TAN ASQUEROSOS INSTINTOS, aunque claro no debería sorprenderme después de todo eres un PERRO-le escupió aquellas palabras con tal rencor y coraje que un escalofrío recorrió al hibrido.

-TU me marcaste a MI eras MIO tu asqueroso hibrido me dijiste que ELLA-dijo apuntando a la miko de barro, quien aún no se podía mover de donde estaba.

-no era más que puros huesos y tierra

-ka… kago… me- trato de hablar inuyasha, algo casi imposible por el fuerte agarre con el que lo sujetaba la youkai.

-¿QUE?, ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE Ja- en un impulso lo levanto y lo arrojo, el peli plateado callo a unos cuantos centímetros de la miko de barro

-si valoras tu vida inuyasha no me vas a buscar—miro al cielo un momento, había comenzado a llover

-pero tú eres MIA KAGOME—le soltó el hibrido mientras cubría a la otra mujer con sus ropas y tratando de que si en un impulso kagome se lanzaba a ella la detendría

-tuya… no mi querido hibrido, me temo que eso ya no es cierto, así que… puedes seguir con tu… ¿mujer? Mmmm no con tu... Amado cadáver no quiero tener que verte y si te atraviesas en mi camino… morirás el amor que te tenia lo has matado hoy inuyasha.

Sin más que decir se fue transformada en una bola de energía roja, quería estar sola, así que se fue a unas termas que detecto eso la calmaría un poco si, por su bien y el de cualquiera con el que se cruzara e intentara dirigirse a ella.

Pero definitivamente ese no era su día cuando llego a las termas se encontró con que nada más y nada menos que sesshomaru también llegaba en esos mismos instantes y para su desgracia venia solo, lo cual quería decir una sola cosa… venía a lo mismo que ella.

-valla con que la mujer de mi hermano está aquí- dijo el con su voz fría como de costumbre y contemplándola fijamente, ahora que ella era un demonio como él no la despreciaba, solo creía que era patética por estar con aquel hibrido a quien si despreciaba.

-pero que no se supone que como su mujer tu deber es estar a su lado, puedo darme cuenta que él no está aquí

-valla pero que listo eres sesshomaru, si es verdad ese hibrido no está aquí y no veo que sea de tu incumbencia que hago o no- le espeto la youkai con el mismo tono frio que el

-hembra insolente- dijo el lanzándose hacia ella, kagome lo esquivo fácilmente y también ataco a sesshomaru con su látigo de energía

-te has vuelto más lento sesshomaru, y yo que pensaba que eras más hábil

-has entrenado, interesante, no veo por qué estas con alguien más débil que tu como eso hibrido

-eso que quiere decir sesshomaru? Pero para tu información- dijo ella descubriéndose el hombro- ya no estoy con el, vio como el youkai alzaba una ceja

-mmmm y con quien te ha estado engañando

-no te interesa

-mmmm

-en fin que haces aquí sesshomaru ¿vas a ir a visitar a Rin a la aldea? Hace mucho que pregunta por ti

-no,

\- ¿Por qué?

-eres muy molesta mujer.

-como quieras, bueno yo pienso bañarme así que puedes largarte y si no lo vas hacer data la vuelta- dijo kagome algo ruborizada por la idea de que sesshomaru la viera desnuda

-yo no cumplo tus ordenes, hembra insolente-dijo el lord

-oh, pero que mal educado ¿es que no tienes modales? O por lo menos sentido del decoro-gruño la youkai

-hump-gruño sesshomaru pero se volteo, cuando escucho que ella se había metido en el agua volteo

-y que, te vas a ir o vas a quedarte ahí como estúpido a veme o no me digas vas a platicar con migo ¿eh?

-cállate- dijo el - pienso ir a ver a Rin dentro de tres días

-ah, sesshomaru?

-hump

-puedo ir contigo?

\- ¿Por qué?

-la verdad no tengo idea-contesto un poco avergonzada kagome

-has lo que quieras- contesto, la verdad es que esa mujer le causaba cierta curiosidad y algo, otra cosa que no sabía que era, no le molestaba su compañía, de hecho hasta cierto punto le parecía soportable.

-pienso traer a Rin conmigo a mis tierras, ya que la anciana es muy grande para cuidar de ella

-mmm es cierto Kaede es ya muy mayor, pero sabes deberías dejarla por lo menos una semana más, ya que abra un festival y bueno creo que a ella le gustaría

Él le dedico una mirada que kagome no supo cómo interpretar.

-mira si te parece yo me are cargo de ella y si me permites ir contigo yo podría cuidarla, es como una hija para mí.

-eres muy extraña, pero está bien. Iré a verla y la dejare a tu cargo una semana, después nos iremos.

A kagome le sorprendió mucho la actitud de sesshomaru, una ocasión rin le dijo que él era muy bueno, pero ella no le pareció algo muy probable, aunque comenzó a tener sus dudas y ahora bueno le resultaba bastante extraño el comprobarlo.

-bien-dijo ella

Cuando termino de bañarse, sesshomaru se volteo y cuando ella termino de vestirse el la miro de nuevo.

-bueno será mejor que valla con rin, mmmm y creo que ocultare mi presencio y mi olor- dijo ella recordando a inuyasha

-debiste matarlo mujer-le dijo el lord del oeste con un tono de voz malicioso

-no, no manchare mis manos con tan poca cosa

-como quieras

-adiós sesshomaru

-hump- y así el la vio marcharse, kagome se fue muy sorprendida tener una conversación con aquel demonio tan frio, sin nada de golpes, o no tantos como para morir era algo extraño, ni cuanta se dio cuando paro de llover. En fin tenía que ir con Rin valla día el que había tenido sin duda un día lleno de descubrimientos…

TBC.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCUBRIENDO OTRO AMOR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (POR AHORA) JEJEJE YA QUIZIERA, EN FIN SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA LO DEMAS ES DE ELLA**

NOTA: HOLAAA, PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA ENOOORMEEE A TODAS Y PORQUENO A TODOS JEJEJE POR LA TARDANZA LA VERDAD NO LES VOY A PONER EXCUSAS, SIMPLEMENTE LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA Y PER.. PERO YA NO IMPORTA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI NO PUES DIGANMELO CON UN COMENTARIA JIJI QUE SON LOS QUE ME ALEGRAN Y NO LES TOMA MAS DE UN MINITITO

Y SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR POR MI PARTE… COMENZAMAS EL CAP. 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**PLANES**

Cuando se alejó de donde se encontraba sesshomaru los recuerdos de inuyasha comenzaron a invadir su mente, no tenia deseos de encontrárselo, mucho menos de enfrentarlo porque una cosa era segura ese estúpido no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y seguramente armaría tremendo escándalo y si ese era el cazo no dudaría en hacer lo que aquel demonio le había dicho, lo partiría por la mitad, después de unos minutos ya faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, se tomó un momento para comprobar si ese estúpido hibrido estaba cerca, y así era, inuyasha había regresado a la aldea pero para su fortuna o casi se encontraba con Miroku y sango, seguramente quejándose y poniéndola a ella como la mala, pero sus amigos sabían cómo era el así que no importaba mucho, así que se aseguró de haber ocultado su presencio y su aroma y se dirigió a la cabañita de la anciana Kaede, ya que ella vivía en ese lugar con la protegida de sesshomaru.

No era muy tarde, ya que tanto la anciana como la niña apenas estaban preparando la cene, cuando entero la primera en darse cuenta fue la niña.

señorita kagome

hola rin

kagome, pensé que estarías con inuyasha y los demás

no él y yo decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, y bueno yo fui a darme un baño–

Dijo kagome, vio como la anciana asentía con la cabeza, kagome entendió que Kaede probablemente sabía el porqué de esa separación y que al estar la niña en esos instantes no podía decirle exactamente lo que había pasado.

Bien, que te parece si nos acompañas a cenar

¡si señorita cene con nosotras!– dijo muy feliz la niña.

Está bien

Kagome ayudo a servir los platos, la comida estaba muy rica, miro a rin por un momento y pensó en decirle lo que sesshomaru había platicado con ella o por lo menos lo que la incluía a ella.

Rin

¿si señorita kagome?

Bien ¿se acuerdan que les dije que fui a tomar un baño?

Sí, pero que pasa con eso kagome- dijo Kaede.

Pues cuando venía de regreso me encontré con sesshomaru

¿y porque no vino con usted? hace mucho que no me visita- vio como la niña se ponía triste.

Bueno lo que pasa es que el planeaba venir a visitarte, pero le dije que habría un lindo festival y que sería lindo que dejara que fueras y si después querías ir con él lo podías hacer

Que bien, pero no quiero ir con el, bueno si pero no quiero dejar a la anciana Kaede y tampoco quiero dejar de verla señorita kagome

Kagome contemplo a la niña con cariño, después de un par de segundos miro a la anciana Kaede, quien asentía kagome le sonrió y volvió a mirar a la niña.

Bueno él dijo que si querías ir con el yo podía ir contigo para cuidarte, me sorprendió mucho que pudiera hablar de ese modo con él, en calma

Jejeje señorita, pero si el señor sesshomaru es muy bueno

Mmmm bueno a mí todavía me resulta extraño

Jejeejeje

Después de que terminaron la cena llego la hora de dormir, recogieron los trastes y kagome acomodo a rin en su bolso de dormir, ya que esta había sido lo único que se había quedado cuando ya no pudo pasar por el pozo, las demás cosas se habían quedado del otro lado, así que decidió dárselo a la niña y ella y Kaede se acomodaron en un futón como se hacía en aquella época. Una vez que rin se durmió junto con la anciana kagome se puso a pensar en lo que tendría que hacer si inuyasha le armaba un escándalo, ya que no podía ocultarse para siempre y no era una cobarde, lo más probable seria que mañana lo encontrara, cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio y así se dejó arrastrar por el sueño…

Al día siguiente se despertó con un sobresalto y como ahora era una youkai por instinto soltó un gruñido mostrando sus colmillos, pero cuando vio quien había sido el causante de que despertara de esa forma se relajó un poco.

Rin… por favor no me despiertes de esa forma, recuerda que ahora soy una youkai y por instinto puedo atacarte

Lo siento señorita kagome

No importa ya, pero en fin dime que pasa

Eh ah si ya recuerdo el joven shippo llego de entrenar y está afuera le dije que todavía estaba dormida y ya sabe jejeej no quería despertarla ya sabe que el

la quiere como una madre

Mmmm si mi shippo…. Ah bueno en un momento salgo

Si

Kagome vio a rin dirigirse a la salida, se desperezo y arreglo un poquito, quería ver a shippo, hacia una semana o más desde que él había ido a entrenar también había crecido mucho y ahora era un joven muy apuesto. Cuando salió pudo ver a un joven parado de espaldas a la cabaña ese era su shippo.

Shippo

Ma… digo kagome

Sabes no me ofendo si me dices mama shippo

Ah…. Este jejeejeje gracias

¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien me ascendieron

Ese es mi shippo, me da mucho gusto

Kagome lo abrazo y se pusieron a platicar de todo, pero cuando el pregunto por inuyasha, más específicamente pregunto porque ya no olía a él, kagome tuvo que decirle lo que había pasado, haciéndole prometer al zorro que no le reclamaría a inuyasha, cosa que el hizo a regañadientes al final termino calmándose y siguieron platicando hasta que…

Valla así que ya apareciste

Inuyasha, creo haberte dicho que no te quiera ver

Dijo ella al escuchar su voz tratando de contenerse, el zorro solo veía como su madre adoptiva apretaba las manos haciendo que estas se convirtieran en puños.

Eres mi mujer kagome

NO, ERA, MALDITO ESTUPIDO, ERA SI NO MAL RECUERDAS TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE, YA NO SOY NADA TUYO ASI QUE LARGATE

No TU eres mía

Shippo empezó a enfadarse, ese perro tonto quería que ella se fuera con el después de lo que le hizo y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir ahora era más fuerte y no iba a dejar que el la lastimara.

Pero al parecer ella fue más rápida y lo ataco tomado a ambos hombres desprevenidos, no le dio ni tiempo a inuyasha de sacar su espada cuando ella comenzó a lanzarle todo clase de ataques hasta que el hibrido cayó al suelo y ella se lanzó sobre el tomando sus manos e impidiendo que las moviera.

ESCUCHAME BIEN- le espeto ella- ayer te dije muy bien que si te atrevías a pararte enfrente mío inuyasha, no dudaría en partirte en dos ya viste que no me costaría nada de trabajo – dijo kagome mientras que de sus garras comenzaba a brotar veneno – no quiero que me molestes, mejor vete con tu… cadáver no sé cómo puedes soportar ese olor a barro y cadáveres pero en fin

Kagome se incorporó y miro a inuyasha quien todavía estaba en el piso, se fue con shippo, no sin antes recordarle que la próxima vez no sería tan suave con el

Pero la mente de inuyasha era como la de un niño de kínder, que no iba a parar de hacer berrinche porque creía que le habían quitado algo que le pertenencia. Sin embargo kagome no le prestó atención y paso planeando junto con la anciana Kaede como vestir a la niña, unos días después kagome se encontró con Sango y con Miroku quienes traían a sus hijos a visitar a la anciana Kaede.

Kagome.

Señorita kagome ¿Cómo está?

hola muchachos, estoy muy bien gracias y ustedes ¿irán con nosotras al festival?

Si kagome, am oye kagome… tu… has hablado con… con inuyasha

Si, pero pensé que se habían enterado

Si señorita shippo nos contó algo, pero ya no la ha molestado

Miroku, es inuyasha claro que ma ha molestado, pero sabes creo que, por lo menos por ahora no tengo el valor para cumplir lo que le dije y por eso lo evito lo más posible.

Y ¿qué le dijiste kagome?

Kagome medito un momento, era cierto a pesar de todo lo que sentía hacia inuyasha, que no eran emociones muy positivas, no se consideraba con el valor suficiente para matarlo, aunque cada que el la enfrentaba sentía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo. Vio a su alrededor, rin estaba con ellos y no podía decirles a sus amigos que le había dicho a inuyasha que lo mataría, suspiro y miro de nuevo a sus amigos.

Bueno creo que se lo pueden imaginar, no sango

Ella vio como fruncían el ceño tratando de entender, la miraron de nuevo y kagome les mostro sus garras, de las cuales comenzaba a brotar un destello color rojo, Miroku suspiro y asintió al igual que sango. Después de eso se la pasaron arreglando su ropa para el esperado festival.

Para sorpresa de kagome y los demás inuyasha no apareció y ella dio gracias internamente por ello, cuando todo estuvo listo shippo llego a donde kagome, Kaede y rin se encontraban Miroku y su familia ya se habían marchado unos minutos antes, estuvieron platicando sobre los avances que había hecho el zorro cuando kagome se levantó repentinamente soltando un audible gruñido.

¿señorita kagome? – dijo la niña, algo extrañada y preocupada

Un youkai – fue lo único que dijo kagome, shippo ya se encontraba de pie al igual que ella y Kaede

Shippo

¿si?

Quédate aquí y cuídalas, la presencia me parece conocida

¿eh?

Voy a ver, por algún motivo quiere que salga –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa queriendo asomarse entre sus labios

Simplemente ya no sabía, primero su amo sesshomaru dejaba a la niña en esta aldea de humanos, después venía a visitarla y luego le decía que tenía que traer esta ropa, que por cierto estaba muy pesada, y se la entregara a la mujer del incompetente de inuyasha definitivamente no entendía nada y era mejor no preguntar si quería volver a caminar, así que maldiciendo mentalmente fue en busca de aquella mujer pero…

¿Jaken?

Aaaaaaahhhhh, que hump mujer tonta casi me matas de un susto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jejeje, pues sentí tu presencia, pero me extraño que no te acercaras mas así que decidí venir yo.

¿ah? Bueno no importa vine por que el amo sesshomaru dijo que tenía que entregarte esto

¿a mí? Bueno, gracias Jaken

Mmmm bueno ya me voy

Si

Cuando Jaken se fue kagome se quedó un momento parada en ese lugar, ya ere de noche, era extraño, sesshomaru era extraño y de una u otra forma ella también, aunque a decir verdad lo extraño era como se estaba portando el con ella y ella con él. Miro una vez más al cielo estrellado, que raras o casi nunca podía ser observado en su época, dio un suspiro y sus ojos marrones se centraron en el camino rumbo a la cabañita en donde vivía, de seguro Kaede y rin estarían algo preocupadas lo mejor era ir y contarles todo, sonrió al saber lo feliz que se pondría la niña.

Pero cuando la miko no se dio cuenta de que alguien la veía a lo lejos, alguien que lanzaba toda clase de maldiciones entre gruñidos, alguien que no permitiría que ella fuera… porque ella ere suya…

**TBC…**

Y HASTA AQUÍ CON EL CAP. 2 ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SINO PUES IGUAL COMENTEN

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

BESITOS

**ATENTMENTE**: UMIKO S.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO AMOR.**

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY YA CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE Y SINO PUES NI MODO AMI TAMPOCO ME GUSTO PERO BUENO… GRACIAS POR ESPERARME JIJI

Y YA SABEN Y LOS QUE NO BUENO…

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (MENOS SESSHOMARU) JAJAJAJ SI CLARO QUE MAS QUISIERAMOS PERO EN FIN EL TAMBIEN ES SUYO **** YO SOLO LOS OCUPO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

UNA VEZ ACLARADO TODO ESTO

A LEER

**CAPITULO. 3**

Hace apenas unos días que había enviado a Jaken a la aldea en donde vivía aquella mujer junto con rin, no comprendía que lo había impulsado a enviar a Jaken aquella aldea, mucho menos comprendía porque lo había enviado para que entregase a esa mujer un kimono para ella y para rin… que era lo que estaba pasándole ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? Lo mismo había pasado aquella vez en las termas cuando ella le dijo todo eso, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma y si lo habían hecho no habían vivido para contarlo, pero eso no fue lo peor, no lo pero fue cuando ella le dijo que quería ir con el… y se lo había permitido, la había… complacido. Y él era el señor de las tierras occidentales y no complacía a nadie mucho menos a una hembra.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo ese dichoso festival… en donde seguramente se encontraría el inútil de inuyasha, y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre como pocas veces lo había hecho, pero eso era completamente absurdo… se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta de su estudio…

Adelante- dijo el inu youkai

Mi señor alguien desea verle

Hump- se extrañó un poco ¿Quién sería?

Que pase- dijo al fin

Con una reverencia de parte de su sirviente, pudo ver a su visitante.

Mucho tiempo sin verte sesshomaru

Nadeshko- contesto este de manera fría, cualquier otro estaría temblando ante ese tono de voz, pero aquella youkai parecía indiferente a ello

Siempre tan expresivo

Qué demonios quieres?

Pero que muchacho tan grosero, es así como recibes a tu querida tía

Hump, habla

Bien, la razón por la que he venido es porque a llegado la hora de ver si eres capaz de ser un buen señor de las tierras del oeste

¿Qué dices? – aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa

Lo que oyes, sesshomaru bien sabes que como el primer hijo de tu padre es tu derecho…. Pero eso no significa que seas apto para dicho derecho.

_Explícate_

Muy bien, tu padre antes de morir dejo en claro que tu antes de tomar su lugar deberías cumplir con… algunas características y que de no ser así el mando de estas tierras debería otorgarse a quien yo considerara apto

Ya veo, pero tus palabras me dicen que hay algo mas

Así es

Y bien?

Eso mi querido… lo sabrás mas adelante por ahora solo te diré que en los siguientes días voy a observarte tanto a ti como a… inuyasha

¿Qué has dicho?- en esos momentos sesshomaru estaba realmente furioso ¿inuyasha? Señor del oeste…. No eso no se lo permitiría, miro a su tía quien mantenía su semblante en completa calma.

Mi madre sabe de esto

Sí.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, el inu youkai tenía la mirada fija en su familiar quien parecía haberse desconectado por completo de la realidad, probablemente recordando algo…

Y bien- dijo el youkai, sacando a su acompañante de su ensoñación

¿Qué?

Hump ¿Cuáles son las… características que debo cumplir?

No te las diré

¿Qué?

Si te las dijera ¿Qué tendría de divertido? –

La youkai vio cómo su sobrino luchaba por controlarse, aunque su rostro no reflejaba nada ella lo conocía bastante bien, a pesar de no convivir mucho con él, sin más que decir se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y salió de ahí. Sesshomaru vio como ella salía del estudio… y dirigió su vista hacia una gran ventana… dentro de unos días rin y esa mujer irritante vendrían.

Por otro lado muy lejos de ahí se encontraban kagome y los demás alistándose para el festival…

Kagome- sama mire el kimono que me envío sesshomaru- sama es muy bonito

Si rin ya lo vi, es muy hermoso

A usted también le mando uno- dijo la niña señalando el kimono de kagome

-sí, verdad

Jejeejeje

Bueno rin será mejor ir a buscar a sango los demás

Kagome tomo de la mano a rin y salieron de la cabaña, la anciana Kaede había ido con unos aldeanos a preparar algunas cosas.

Después de salir de la cabaña se dieron cuenta que tod había sido bellamente adornado y que había muchos puestos de comida y de otras cosas, la niña miraba todo con mucha emoción, mientras caminaban kagome se tenso un poco, coso que Rin noto…

¿pasa algo?

No te preocupes Rin

Fue lo único que pudo decir kagome a la niña, inuyasha estaba cerca y también kykyo, apretó los dientes, estaba segura de que algo tramaba inuyasha y no sería nada bueno….

Inuyasha…

¿dime kykyo?

Estas seguro de que ya no sientes nada por… ella

Claro que no kykyo, sabes que yo a la que quiero es a ti

Ante estas palabras la miko de barro sonrió y le dio un abrazo a inuyasha, quien estaba pensando en que si kagome lo vea con ella se pondría furiosa ya que, según inuyasha kagome era suya y le quería a él, hacía ya varios días que había visto a kagome con aquel sapo verde que era sirviente del tonto de sesshomaru, y por lo que pudo ver y oir ese imbécil le había mandado algo y eso si que no se lo permitiría…

Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente se dirigió junto con la miko de barro a aquel festival ya que seguramente kagome estaría ahí y ese seria el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente…

**TBC…**

LOSE LO SE ES MUY CORTITO PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PERO PROMETO SUBIR EL OTRO CAP PRONTO PORQUE SI ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTA CAP… EN FIN HASTA LA PROXIME Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

JIJI Y QUE TAL EH? CON MI LOCA IDEA DE QUE SESSHOMARU TUVIERA UNA TIA? JIJI

EN FIN, DEJEN SU OPINION

BESOS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.

**ATENTAMENTE: UMIKO S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO AMOR. **

**HOLA, HOLA**

**BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAP. NUMERO 4 JIJIJI QUISE APROVECHAR AHORA QUE TENGO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA SUBIRLO JIJI EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**IMPORTANTE. (SÉ QUE YA SABEN PERO NI MODO ASÍ SON LAS COSAS)**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y BLABLÁ BLA**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SU OPINIÓN OK.**

**AHORA SI A LEER **

**CAPITULO. 4 **

**EL FESTIVAL.**

Había llegado la tarde y con eso el inicio del festival, kagome y Rin se encontraban en un puesto mirando algunas cosas.

-RIN- aquel grito había sobresaltado a kagome quien al darse cuenta quien era el que había llamado a la niña sonrió.

-KOHAKU, me da mucho gusto verte- dijo la niña sonriéndole al joven exterminador, quien se sonrojo levemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por kagome quien suspiro internamente

-Kagome- sama- saludo el joven, kagome lo miro y asintió a modo de saludo

-kohaku ¿Dónde está Sango?

-¿ah? Digo… ella y Miroku dijeron que me adelantara… creo que estaban terminando de arreglar a las gemelas

-mmm bueno, que les parece si caminamos un poco

Ambos chicos asintieron y caminaron junto con kagome observando las coas que había en los puestos. Kagome decidió separarse un poco de Rin y de Kohaku los cuales no parecieron notarlo, ella veía como el joven exterminador no apartaba la mirada de Rin, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y también una pregunta que de alguna forma le pareció graciosa y también provoco que se sonrojara un poco aunque no sabía porque. ¿Cómo tomaría sesshomaru el que kohaku se sintiera atraído hacia Rin? Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Kohaku y Rin, quienes habían notado que kagome los había dejado de acompañar.

-¿kagome-sama?- pregunto Rin

-dime

-¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué se queda atrás?

-bueno lo que pasa es que no quiero ser mal tercio- dijo la youkai viendo como el joven exterminador se sonrojaba aun mas y miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿mal tercio?- Pregunto Rin algo confundida

\- no es nada Rin ya los sabrás más adelante… o ¿no kohaku?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, el joven la volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder viendo como la amiga de su hermana le guiñaba un ojo, pero para su fortuna no tuvo que responder esa pregunta ya que…

-al fin los encontramos- dijo una voz muy alegre

-Sango, te vez muy bien- dijo kagome quien junto con Rin y Kohaku se volteaban y saludaban a los recién llegados

-usted también se ve muy bien kagome-sama- dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Miroku- dijo kagome, quien aparto la vista de Miroku cuando sintió que alguien halaba su kimono

-tía kagome- dijeron las gemelas de Miroku y Sango sonriendo a kagome y estirando los bracitos para que kagome las cargara

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, unas niñas muy bonitas- dijo kagome cargando a las niñas y acomodándolas a cada una en uno de sus brazos. Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de kagome

-jejeejeje- las niñas rieron y se acomodaron en los bazos de su tía kagome, como ellas le decían.

-que les parece si me acompañan a ver qué hay de comer- dijo kagome a las niñas

-sí, si

Y así todo se dirigieron a ver los puestos de comida, Miroku cuidaba a su bebe más pequeño y kagome había bajado a las niñas y las tenía a cada una tomada de la mano, mientras platicaba con Sango..

-oye Sango, no crees que Kohaku y Rin hacen linda pareja

-¿Qué?- la exterminadora miro a su amiga quien con una mueca le indico que mirara atrás de ellas, en donde estaban los recién nombrados

-¿y bien?

-pues creo que siempre has tenido razón kagome- dijo recordando que kagome había sido la primera en darse cuenta que Miroku y ella se gustaban, incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera. Ambas mujeres se miraron para después estallar en una gran y sonora carcajada.

Después de un rato encontraron a shippo que estaba sentado comiendo muy feliz

-shippo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el kitsune se sorprendiera y volteara a verlos con los palillos en la boca y haciendo una mueca que provoco que todos estallaran en risas, cuando el kitsune logró recuperarse al igual que sus amigos rio un poco

-¿y esta buena la comida?- pregunto kagome divertida

-creo que si- dijo sango sonriendo

-shippo hace caras chistosas- dijo una de las gemelas

Shippo los miro a todos y se sonrojó un poco apenada

-pues… si está muy rica- kagome suspiro, shippo siempre tenía hambre, sin más todos se pusieron a comer haciendo bromas y risas, cuando terminara las gemelas querían ir a donde había juegos.

Entre tantas risas la noche se había abierto pasa y ahora el cielo era adornado por una luna muy brillante y miles de estrellas brillantes

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte del festival…**_

Había anochecido y no podía encontrar a kagome… probablemente ella había ocultado su olor para que no la encontrara, eso lo hizo apretase las manos convirtiéndolas en puños, acción que no pada desapercibida por su acompañante…

-¿Qué pasa inuyasha?- pregunto kykyo

-no es nada kykyo- dijo el hibrido

La miko de barro lo miro por un segundo antes de abrazarle y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonriendo internamente con el pensamiento de que inuyasha estaba con ella, y así tanto ella como su compañero siguieron caminando. Hasta que inuyasha vio al hermano de Sango col la niña que estaba con sesshomaru, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, kykyo lo noto y con la idea de que inuyasha estaba feliz a su lado sonrió de forma arrogante, el la había preferido a ella y eso nunca iba a cambiar (aja si como no)

Caminaron un poco más y después de unos minutos kykyo diviso a kagome que estaba en compañía de shippo, ya que Sango y Miroku habían ida a dormir a sus hijos, la miko de barro frunció el ceño y la idea de restregarle en la cara que inuyasha la había preferido a ella le resultó muy buena para ponerla en práctica, miro a inuyasha quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta y sonrió interiormente.

-¿inuyasha?

-¿Qué pasa kykyo?

-vamos a caminar hacia ese lugar- dijo señalando un puesto de juegos, inuyasha asintió todavía tratando de buscar a la que creía su mujer, sin sospechar que la mujer que lo acompañaba lo estaba llevando hacia ella.

Por otro lado kagome estaba muy entretenida viendo como shippo intentaba ganar un premio para regalárselo tan entretenido estaban hasta que…

-valla que no podías dejarnos en paz- la voz de kykyo la distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo, que era mirar a su hijo adoptivo.

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando miro a kykyo para ver a quien se había dirigido de esa manera. Grande fue u sorpresa al ver que a quien se dirija era a kagome.

La youkai al ver a inuyasha y a kykyo levanto una de sus finas cejas

-¿yo? Pero si es tu perrito faldero quien no deja de molestarme y decir que le pertenezco- contesto kagome con un tono de inocencia en su voz

-mientes- dijo kykyo, furiosa ante lo que kagome había dicho

-¿enserio? Te parece que yo voy a estar interesada en alguien que se revuelca con un cadáver- dijo kagome de forma despectiva

Eso fue lo único que kykyo pudo soportar, un segundo después se había lanzado para atacar a kagome quien respondió al ataque en unos cuantos minutos ambas mujeres estaban peleando con todo su poder

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a lo que decían las mujeres reacciono al ver cómo estas estaban peleando, y como no supo que fue lo que había iniciado dicha pelea asumió que kagome había atacado a kykyo por celos, por eso no movió ni un dedo, por otro lado shippo trataba en vano de hacer que su mama adoptiva dejara de pelear.

Por suerte los aldeanos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente cuando las mujeres empezaron a discutir presintiendo lo que vendría después

-NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCOR NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA- grito kagome con las garras cerrándose en el cuello de kykyo quien trataba de purificar a kagome, quien al notarlo sonrió de lado y sus ojos se tornaron rojos

-¿acaso intentas purificarme?- sonrió- ¿Qué no sabes que aún conservo poderes espirituales?

-su…su. Suel...tamee- logro decir la miko de barro

-no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar, y eso va para tu…- kagome la olfateo un poco, arrugando un poco la nariz con asco ante tal olor a cadáver

-pero valla que tenemos aquí… no te ha marcado- dijo kagome.

Kykyo al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como platos, kagome sonrió y continuo hablando, pero esta ver mirando a inuyasha quien estaba sorprendido y había perdido la capacidad del habla y el movimiento o eso era lo que parecía.

-así que tú no eres más que su…Amante, no su mujer kykyo yo ya no tengo su marca lo sabes no? Solo piensa que a mí me hizo su mujer- dijo esto casi escupiendo las palabras – me engaño con Tigo pero en fin… que puede esperarse de un perro… siempre fiel a su dueño o no espera un momento su única dueña he sido yo.

Kykyo la miro, y en un impulso trato de liberarse del férreo agarre de la youkai, kagome todavía tenía los ojos rojos y cuando menos lo espero la miko de barro la youkai la había arrojado por los aires cayendo sobre inuyasha quien también cayó al suelo y con eso salió de su transe.

-kykyo...- dijo el hibrido

-deberías marcarla, inuyasha para que deje de molestarme de una vez al igual que tu

Inuyasha miro a kagome con coraje, después miro a kykyo, mientras tanto kagome fue con shippo y después de mirar a unos aldeanos quienes asintieron comprendiendo la situación se fue.

Kykyo si antes había odiado a kagome ahora esa emoción había sido fortalecida, porque en el fondo ella sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, pero no por mucho mataría a kagome y se encargaría de que inuyasha la marcara…

Kagome llevo a shippo a un lugar apartado de la aldea, el zorro sintiendo el aura de kagome una rabia muy fuerte decidió esperar a que su madre adoptiva se calmara, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

-lo siento shippo

-no te preocupes mama

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras sonrió con ternura a shippo

-creo que deberíamos regresar

El zorro asintió y así se dirigieron a la aldea…

Sin saber que alguien los observaba desde un lugar muy lejos de ahí.

De regreso en la aldea fueron a la cabaña de Kaede quien ya estaba ahí cn Rin, Kohaku ya se había marchado

-kagome ¿Qué ha pasado?

-inuyasha- fue lo único que dijo kagome

-señorita kagome tiene sangre- dijo rin viendo el brazo de kagome

-no te preocupes Rin

Una vez curada la herida de kagome por Rin quien insistió en curarla se fueron a dormir, esa noche shippo no dejo a su mama adoptiva…

**TBC…**

¿Y BIEN? QUE LES PARECIO JEJEJ EN FIN NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

BESOS A TODOS USTEDES

ATENTEMENTE:** UMIKO S.**

**Y YA SABEN DEJEN SU OPINIÓN. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO AMOR.**

**NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR SOLO QUE LEAN Y QUE ME DISCULPEN AUNQUE SE QUE NO LA MERESCO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHSHI**

Ya podía escuchar el ruido que hacían los sirvientes de la casa de la luna, lo cual indicaba que un nuevo día daba inicio por lo menos para ellos ya que ella aun no pensaba salir de sus habitaciones, dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos se acomodó para quedar sentada y levanto su brazo izquierdo hasta la altura de su nariz, abrió su mano y de su palma broto una esfera de luz color violeta, sonrió divertida por una vez su querido hermano había hecho algo bien, por lo menos a su modo de ver. Dejarla decidir quién sería el nuevo señor del oeste vio como la esfera comenzaba aclarase mostrando lo que ella deseaba ver que no era otra cosa más que a su sobrino… mayor, soltó una risilla al ver al gran sesshomaru dormido y con el ceño fruncido, volvió a bajar su brazo para levantar el otro y crear una esfera igual a la anterior pero con la diferencia que esta mostraba a su otro sobrino, arque una de sus finas cejas y sonrió al ver lo que esta había hecho y todo por una mujer…. HOMBRES… pero no se podía quejar ya que así todo esto se pondría más divertido.

Su hermano había dicho que ella sería la que decidiría quien era más apto… que ella pondría sus propias condiciones y haciendo a un lado lo divertido del asusto el señor del oeste tendría que ser alguien que entendiera que el poder estaba en cada ser sobre este mundo, que no se guiara solo por apariencias o prejuicios y ninguno de sus sobrinos tenía esas características. Uno desprecio a colmillo solo por que aparentaba ser una espada vieja y el otro era un maldito demonio despiadado y con sed de poder, claro que eso en un inu youkai era normal, de hecho ella misma y la mujer de su hermano, la madre de su sobrino mayor. Irasue eran así… pero sabían que las apariencias engañan, que el poder no es algo que se pueda conservar eternamente y que hay muchos tipos de poder cosa que sesshomaru no aceptaba, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a ver sus pequeñas esferas, al parecer sesshomaru ya había despertado y si estaba en lo correcto hoy era el día en el que sus sobrino iría por su niña humana, por lo que sería buena idea salir de su encierro….

Después de un rato salió perfectamente arreglada, sonrió al ver como todos la miraban, pero un segundo después de haber sonreído se dio cuenta que todos los sirvientes que pasaban temblaban de miedo, ya vería por qué comino un rato hasta llegar al comedor donde sesshomaru se encontraba junto con Jaken, este al verla no pudo evitar un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos el cual disimulo con indiferencia

-buen día, querido- saludo ella

-Nadeshko

Ella se sentó a la derecha de sesshomaru y sonrió maliciosa, cosa que a Jaken no le pasó desapercibida ya que trago con dificultad, vio como la youkai tomaba la mano de su amo y como este la miraba bruscamente, pero sin hacer intento de moverse o por lo menos eso aparentaba ya que por más que trataba no podía zafarse…. Maldito el día en el que nació ella, maldito parentesco que le impedía arrancarle la cabeza pero por sobre todas las cosas maldito el momento en el que le encomendaron a esa mujer decidir sobre quién sería el nuevo señor del oeste… no era que le importara eso último, ya que nadie estaba por debajo de él, pero esa mujer aunque detestara admitirlo, internamente era muy poderosa, vio o más bien sintió como su… tía entraba en su mente, en sus pensamientos con un maldito toque, después de unos minutos ella le soltó y vio como asentía ligeramente no supo porque pero tampoco le importaba se levanto y fue rumbo a la salida para después dirigirse a un sirviente y darle indicaciones este asintió y el partió a la aldea para ir por rin y por esa mujer escandalosa.

Nadeshko por otra parte se levantó y salió al jardín una vez ahí musito…

-Seiren- inmediatamente después de eso una youkai apareció a su derecha haciendo una reverencia

-Mi señora- dijo la recién llegada

-quiero que vigiles a inuyasha y me informes de sus movimientos… y Seiren que sesshomaru no se entere de tu presencia- la youkai asintió y desapareció dejando a la elegante mujer youkai sola con sus pensamientos… esa mujer seria quien la ayudaría a elegir al indicada para manejar sus tierras, para hacer que su legado prosperara…ella… kagome.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más concretamente en una cueva un hibrido y una sacerdotisa muerta se encontraban al interior de esta

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado y furiosa por lo que había sucedido unos días atrás con la que consideraba suya… kagome, ella y kykyo se habían peleado y como era de esperarse kagome al ser un demonio había apaleado a kykyo y no conforme con eso se había atrevido a decirle a la miko de barra que no estaba marcada lo cual ocasiono una gran pelea entre ellos, él había prometido que la marcaria, cosa que no quería cumplir porque él quería a kagome pero por ahora si quería que kykyo inconscientemente claro esta lo ayudara a recuperar a kagome tendría que mantenerla feliz, fijo su vista en la miko que se había quedado dormida y salió de allá planeado miles de formas para tener a kagome sin sospechar que alguien estuviera vigilando cada paso que daba, cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza…

Sesshomaru al igual que su medio hermano se encontraba pensando, en el porqué de la repentina salida de la hermana de su padre de sus habitaciones, del porqué del atrevimiento que había cometido ella al entrar en su mente... tal vez para evaluarlo… como ella le había mencionado, probablemente era eso pero no podía afirmarlo con seguridad ya que Nadeshko siempre era alguien impredecible… un ejemplo era que su padre con todo el poder que poseía nunca pudo, después de tantos siglos de convivencia con su hermana, adivinar su modo de actuar y por ende nunca pudo vencerla en una batalla al contrario de ella, aunque le costara admitirlo… en sus pensamientos por lo menos.

Después de unos minutos al fin pudo divisar la dichosa aldea, al llegar a la cabaña pudo notar que rin ya se encontraba ahí de pie lista para partir, mientras que la mujer molesta, como él le decía aún estaba adentro, después de un rato en el que rin estuvo diciéndole o eso le pareció ya que dejo de escucharla después del primer saludo que le dedico al verlo, lo feliz que estaba de verlo, la mujer apareció y detrás de ella salían sus amigos humanos, y el zorro.

-cuídate mucho madre- escucho que le decía el zorro quien ya había crecido bastante, ella le sonrió

-que les vaya bien a las dos- decía el monje junto con Sango quien sostenía a su bebe más pequeño

-tia kagome- decían las niñas igualmente hijas de sango

Kagome vio por un minuto a sesshomaru quien estaba a unos metros de distancia, volvió a ver a las hijas de su amiga y se despidió de ellas

-RIN- dijeron las pequeñas abrazando a la joven

Por ultimo todos los amigos se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

-si muchachos- fue lo que dijo kagome tomando a rin.

-Que te valla bien rin- dijo kohaku sorprendido de haber dicho eso y ganándose un casi imperceptible gruñido de sesshomaru, kagome noto esto y muy bajo pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sesshomaru lo oyera...

-no toda la vida será una niña sesshomaru- él le dedico una mirada gélida y ella solo movía la cabeza

Cuando terminaron las despedidas… al fin pensó sesshomaru quien ya se había adelantado se fueron pero al parecer había alguien que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que kagome partiera al oeste…

-valla inuyasha, no sabía que eras tan buen hermano hmp ¿bienes a saludar a tu hermano mayor?- dijo en un tono despectivo el youkai

-no te vas a ir kagome- dijo inuyasha ignorando al youkai

-y eso según quien inuyasha- le respondió kagome

-NO TE LO PERMITIRE- dijo el hibrido atacándola kagome quien en eso momentos llevaba a rin en brazos tuvo que esquivar el ataque…

Por otro lado sesshomaru se mantenía impasible ignorando a su bestia interior que tenía ganas de darle una gran golpiza a inuyasha, y escondida entre los árboles se encontraba una youkai que nadie había notado.

-mi señora- susurro Seiren viendo como el hibrido atacaba a kagome quien por más que trataba no podía dejar a la niña en un lugar seguro y por lo tanto lo único que hacía era esquivar, Seiren vio como sesshomaru susurraba algo y atacaba a inuyasha por detrás dando tiempo a kagome.

-como detesto que las cosas no salgan como quiero- decía Nadeshko en la mente de la youkai quien veía lo mismo que su subordinada…

-bien no hay de otra, aun no es el momento… Seiren detenlo- sentencio la youkai

Seiren asintió y bajo del árbol, para dirigirse al encuentro de los sobrinos de su señora, una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru la miraba interrogante mente… cielos su señora tendría mucho que explicarles a los hermanos, en un movimiento rápido Seiren inmovilizo a inuyasha quien se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo el hibrido, cuando ella apareció de la nada, parando los ataques de todos por la sorpresa. Ella no le contesto, lo único que hizo fue tocar su cabeza para después ver como caía inconsciente, sesshomaru intento atacarla pero ella se lo impido

-solo recibo ordenes sesshomaru- sama- dicho esta la youkai desapareció

-vámonos- dijo después de un rato de silencio el demonio y tonto kagome como Rin asintieron bastante sorprendidas por lo que acababa de suceder.

Por otra parte una youkai tenía ganas de golpear a su sobrino menos para arruinar lo que había planeado pero en fin pronto lo que tenía en mente para decidir sobre el futuro de su legado se llevaría a cabo… pero aun así no pudo evitar romper algo…

Con un puchero adornando su rostro salió al jardín a la espera de su sobrino mayor junto con Seiren quien había llegado unos segundos después de haber visto como sesshomaru venia en camino y le contaba todo lo que sabía hasta el momento…

**TBC…**

OLA… SE QUE NO LO MERESCO PERO AGRADECERIA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN SU OPINION…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Día 1**

**Sesshomaru ¿Cuánta paciencia tienes?**

* * *

**Simplemente no tengo perdón, pero bueno en fin espero le guste y se rían un poquito como yo al escribirlo. **

**Nada me pertenece, a excepción de la trama jijiji algo rara.**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, por primera vez internamente compadecía a su padre, ¿Cómo había podido aguantar a esa mujer? Su tía era más que insoportable, si era letal, era como el en muchos aspectos pero también era entrometida, y sumamente infantil. Aquella mujer había mandado a una mujer, a detener a inuyasha, lo había puesto en ridículo, decidió no prestarle atención y una vez que salieron de la aldea trato de controlarse y también en que al llegar denso tendría que explicar.

Por otra par al ver que tanto sesshomaru como kagome y Rin se había ido la youkai se fue dejando a un inocente inuyasha y a un zorro, un monje y una exterminadora más que sorprendidos. Después de algunas horas inuyasha despertó con una gran ira, había dejado ir a SU Kagome y todo por culpa de sesshomaru y de, ¿otra mujer? Con dolor de cabeza se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en busca de una miko hecha de tierra y hueso…

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar una youkai o más bien dos youkai salían del palacio del oeste para recibir a dos demonios y una niña humana quienes estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la mujeres los recién llegados se detuvieron.

-¿señor sesshomaru?-pregunto una voz infantil al ver como las dos mujeres y su señor no paraban de mirarse a los ojos y que una de las mujeres era parecida a su amo.

-me alegra de que por fin hallan llegado-dijo la youkai

Por otro lado sesshomaru atravesó con la mirada a su familiar y de paso al demonio que estaba a su lado.

-Toya-se oyó decir por vez primera a sesshomaru

-mi señor-contesto el demonio que había sido nombrado por sesshomaru

-llévalas a sus habitaciones- dijo el inu youkai refiriéndose a Rin y a Kagome.

-como ordene-

Una vez que tanto el demonio sirviente como kagome y rin estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para no poder escuchar nada alguien hablo.

-supongo que querrás una explicación- dijo la youkai con un brillo en los ojos

-habla

-mmm ella- dijo la mujer señalando a su compañera- es Seiren, y tiene todo mi confianza, es mi…segunda al mando, por así decirlo-termino al tiempo que la recién nombrada daba un paso al frente y hacia una reverencia al demonio frente a ella.

-porque me estaba siguiendo-dijo el demonio

-querido, eso es muy arrogante de tu parte, ¿Por qué supones que tendría que seguirte?- pregunto la mujer inu youkai, viendo como su sobrino comenzaba a alterarse aaa, y pensar que lo había pensado un ser de lo más frió…

-hace un tiempo te dije, que vigilaría a inuyasha ¿verdad? Pues bien eso es lo que hago-

-hump-

-el planea algo sesshomaru algo que afectara a esa mujer y a los que proteges…-dijo refiriéndose a inuyasha, sabiendo lo que había pasado y también el porque de aquel comportamiento.

-no protejo a nadie-dijo con un tono frió.

-entonces ¿Cómo esperar que seas un buen lord?

-silencio-respondió el comenzando a ponerse furioso.

-a mi querido sobrino, sabes que es cierto tu hermano o medio de una forma u otra protegió a alguien ¿no? Y también lo admitió y eso es una de las cualidades que tengo en mente valorar, si tú no lo admites, que puedo hacer yo

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso miro a la hermana de su padre con rabia, pero aun así guardando la calma y yéndose de aquel lugar, realmente aquella mujer lo sacaba de quicio pero una cosa estaba clara ella por mas inmadura, sádica, despiadada…letal que pudiera llegar a ser hablaba en serio si no lo consideraba apto no permitiría que él se hiciera cargo de las tierras del oeste y eso no lo permitiría, su orgullo estaba en juego.

-mi señora ¿está bien que el escuchara esas palabras?- dijo una youkai al ver irse de aquel lugar a sesshomaru, pisando en el comino al pobre sapo verde que siempre le seguía.

-el y el estúpido de inuyasha arruinaron mis planes,- contesto mientras hacia un puchero- además eso es cierto Seiren aunque me cueste admitirlo mi hermano tenía y tiene razón ¿Cómo ser un buen lord si no tienes intención de proteger a alguien?

-pero… se veía furioso-comento la youkai.

-con el orgullo herido pero solo eso, mi sobrino es un demonio sumamente orgulloso, además él es el que más interés demuestra en el legado de su padre, el más apto-dijo un poco mas bajo pero aun así su acompañante pudo oírla.- solo necesita un poco más de motivación.

La youkai miro a su señora muy extrañada, pero asintió a modo de aceptación sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

Una vez dicho eso la mujer se fue dejando sola a su sirviente…

* * *

Por otro lado…

-¿quién será la mujer que sesshomaru-sama miraba? La que se parecía a el- dijo una chiquilla a la mujer que se encontraba con ella.

-no lo sé, quizás algún pariente suyo- dijo una mujer de pelo azabache

-mmmm pues era muy bonita

Kagome solo asintió en respuesta, ya que ella también se moría de ganas por saber la identidad de aquella mujer. sacudió la cabeza levemente y se dedico a platicar con Rin de otras cosas.

Pasados unos minutos un sirviente del palacio le anuncio que la cena ya estaba lista, por lo que ambas mujeres bajaron…

-señor sesshomaru-saludo alegremente Rin al ver a su amo, quien solo la miro de reojo vio como rin saludaba a sesshomaru y después a Jaken hasta que…

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo la niña dirigiéndose a una youkai en particular quien se encontraba a la derecha de sesshomaru

-soy la hermana menor del padre de sesshomaru e inuyasha- contesto la mujer mirando fijamente a kagome quien por algún motivo se ruborizo

-aaa y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Nadeshko

-mucho gusto Nadeshko-sama-dijo Rin

-y ¿tu?- dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

-soy Rin

-mmmm – dijo la demonio viendo a kagome fijamente, u al mismo tiempo sonreía internamente, la diversión comenzaría ahora…-sesshomaru –dijo ella tratando de no sonreír y viendo como el youkai levantaba una ceja a modo de pregunta

-¿Qué?

-preséntame a tu pareja-eso lo tomo desprevenido a el y a las recién llegadas que empacaban a sentarse al igual que a Jaken quien miraba con pánico a su señor, por todos los diablos esa mujer era…mejor no pensar en ello.

En cuanto a sesshomaru quien ahora miraba a su pariente quien miraba a la miko, pensó, que esa mujer era realmente un…dominio, en ese momento el confirmo lo que había pensado con esa mujer ahí, y con rin y la miko en el palacio sería un infierno, el silencio se apodero del salón donde se encontraban y el rojo invadió las mejillas de kagome, lo que fue muy notorio para todos.

-no es mi pareja- dijo rompiendo el silencio, viendo como una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de la hermana menor de su padre…maldita mujer.

-¿no? Y dime jovencito como piensas, continuar con el linaje- oh si eso le pasaba por arruinar sus planes. pensó ella.

-no te incumbe- dijo el tratando de no arrancarle la cabeza a su…a la hermana de su padre.

-mmmm pues esta mujer ¿Cuál es tu nombre miko?-se detuvo la inu youkai contemplando a kagome que miraba a un piso que de repente se había hecho lo mas interesante del mundo.

pero al escuchar que la demonio frente a ella sabia que era un sacerdotisa levanto la vista sorprendida. y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabe?..

-a kagome, siempre fui muy perceptiva-esto último lo dijo en un tono que a kagome le dio más que temor… vergüenza.

-pues yo creo que hacen una pareja muy bonita-dijo rin viendo a su amo y a kagome para después prestar atención a la youkai de cabellos plateados.

-pero valla Rin creo que me agradas mucho-dijo Nadeshko, ignorando olímpicamente tanto a sesshomaru como a kagome.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativa calma con kagome evitando mirar a sesshomaru, Jaken viendo a todos con temor y a rin platicando alegremente con la inu youkai, algo que a sesshomaru le sorprendió pero eso no pensaba darlo a notar. Y por fin cuando todo termino kagome se fue con rin quien no paraba de sonreír….

-la cena más divertida de mi vida-dijo la inu youkai cuando las dos mujeres se fueron

-cierra la boca, Jaken- el sapito casi se desmaya al escuchar a su amo.

-si amo bonito- contesto el

-que nadie nos moleste- al decir eso se fue seguido de la youkai, si serían unos días muy largos

-cuando por fin se encontraron a solas….la youkai estallo en risas

-a vamos sesshomaru…-dijo al ver la expresión de ira creciendo en el rostro de su sobrino.

-no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esa clase de comentarios

-de acuerdo- dijo ella, cosa que él no creyó en lo más mínimo.-¿Quieres saber más?

-habla

-bueno, una de las características que debes tener si quieres ser lord, bueno es que tengas…paciencia.

Al decir esto la youkai se fue del lugar dejando a su sobrino… furioso y con un trozo de papel en la mano un que era idéntico a otro que tenía en esos momentos pero en otro lado un híbrido….quien con una sonrisa maliciosa abriendo aquel papel y caminando, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

-parece que, la familia crece-murmuro el híbrido.

-¿inuyasha?-hablo otra voz

a… kykyo, creo que tenemos algo importante que hacer- contesto inuyasha a la voz que la había llamado, extendiéndole el pequeño papel, cuando kykyo vio de que se trataba sonrió y pensó que al fin tendría a inuyasha y a kagome, o más bien su cabeza… la haría pagar.

-si eso parece.-contesto ella.

**TBC…**

**y jajajaj moleste a sesshomaruuu y Salí viva jejeje ufff.**

**En fin…. Ya saben aunque no me lo merezco dejen un reiwwwww SIII: D **

**ATTE: Umiko S.**

**aaa si por cierto nadeshko es tía de inuyasha y sesshomaru por el lado de su padree jeje yy tambien si no entienden ella quiere que sesshomaru sea lord pero tiene que obedecer las ordenes de su hermano. y por ultimo inuyasha bueno ya se entero de esas ordenes... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Lord.**

**Nota:**

**Gomen. Gomen. Gomen **

**Es que ya no supe que escribir y entre en crisis una muy larga y solo, solo espero que aun lean esto y si no lo entenderé.**

**Ya saben que los personajes no son de mi propiedad a excepción de la tia de sesshomaru y la trama.**

**Capítulo 7: Lord.**

Después de aquella pelea que tuvo con el tonto de sesshomaru quien se había llevado a la mocosa y a SU Kagome y una vez que estuvo solo se encontró con un trozo de papel que era manipulado por el viento, para caer frente a él y algo extrañado lo tomo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que en el pequeño trocito de papel estaba escrito…

"_El cambio está llegando al mundo. Muchos temen el cambio y lucharán con cada fibra de su ser el occidente te llama hijo menor de Inu no Taisho"_

_Nadeshko Inu Taisho_

Y desde ese día y hasta ahora unos dos días después una sola cosa era lo que rondaba su mente. No tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para hacer pagar a su medio hermano por haberse llevado lo que era suyo, y con la ayuda de Kykyo tendría eso y más.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo inuyasha observando a la sacerdotisa a su lado

-sí, lo estoy- respondió la mujer viendo a su compañero asentir

Y así ambos partieron rumbo a las tierras que eran gobernadas por el señor del oeste…las que muy pronto tendrían un nuevo señor, un nuevo Lord. Y aunque fuero lo último que hiciera en la vida una nueva Lady.

Kykyo por otro lado simplemente haría a Kagome pagar por haberse interpuesto entre inuyasha y ella, porque el la amaba a ella y no a la tonta Kagome, inuyasha era suyo y siempre lo seria…

En otra parte y como siempre lo hacia la hermana del difunto Inu Taisho había observado lo que inuyasha estaba planeando.

-Seiren, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo sin apartar su mirada dorada de la imagen del habido y la sacerdotisa de barro.

-si mi señora- al emitir la última palabra la yukai se marchó dejando sola a su ama quien sonrió levemente.

-hermano, parece que tengo que hacer más fuerte al mayor ¿no te parece? por el bien de mi linaje. Inuyasha tal vez si tienes a alguien a quien proteger pero no estoy de acuerdo con tus intenciones.- con eso salió de sus habitaciones dirigiéndose al jardín en donde al parecer tendría compañía…

-Nadeshko-sama- escucho el grito de la pequeña protegida de su sobrino, al dirigir su mirada a la niña también vio como Kagome se ponía en pie viendo con ternura a Rin quien corría a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

-hola Rin- dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios, esa jovencita aunque humana le agradaba bastante.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo Rin una vez que llego a ella con una sonrisa

-pues quería tomar un poco de aire y ustedes que están haciendo ¿Kagome?-pregunto a la otra mujer

La azabache al ser nombrada por la suave pero al mismo tiempo fuerte voz de la otra mujer dio un pequeño salto involuntario e inmediatamente después se ruborizo.

-Rin quería recoger algunas flores- dijo aun con las mejillas rojas

-si al señor sesshomaru le gusta que le lleve flores-secundo la pequeña mostrando unas preciosas flores de varios colores y aromas.

-¿así?

-si-le respondió la niña sin darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más

\- ¿Qué dices a eso sobrino?

-Sesshomaru…-dijo Kagome al percatarse de la presencia del demonio quien mantenía su expresión seria y miraba con indiferencia a su familiar.

-hum-fue lo único que dijo desviando su vista a la miko y después a su protegida, había llegado ahí minutos después que su familiar al no encontrara en sus habitaciones y se encontró con la peculiar conversación que sostenían las tres féminas llamándole la atención el sonrojo de Kagome sin embargo al darse cuenta de ello dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirase de aquel lugar, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

-Rin, sesshomaru ya está aquí porque no le das las flores- expreso la inu yukai ganándose una mirada de nada positivos sentimientos por parte del demonio la cual ignoro olímpicamente sin que su sonrisa flaqueara un poco.

La niña al oír eso no tuvo ni que pensarlo para correr hacia el demonio quien a regañadientes se inclinó y tomo lo que le ofrecían, después de un rato la inu yukai se retiró llevándose a la niña consigo y dejando a Kagome y a su sobrino solos alegando que tenía un poco de hambre algo que Rin apoyo por completo.

Kagome quien había visto como la demonio molestaba a sesshomaru sonrió un poco ya que nunca pensó que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer tal cosa y salir vivo.

-¿Qué miras?- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y al notar que era la voz del demonio y que ella se había quedado como boba mirándolo y sonriendo solo pudo carraspear un poco.

-A ti, jamás pensé que el gran demonio sesshomaru permitiera que alguien lo molestase de esa manera- dijo aun con la sonrisa plasmada en el rosto y haciendo una leve señal en la dirección por donde se había ido Rin junto con Nadeshko.

-tonterías- dijo más pare el que para ella

-pues yo pienso que la estimas

Y con eso el silencio se volvió hacer presente hasta que…

-Gracias-volvió a hablar la azabache

-¿qué dices?

-Por haber dejado que viniera-contesto Kagome mirando al demonio que aunque pareciera difícil de creer aún no se había ido

-Rin te quiere

-yo también la quiero, ¿Sesshomaru?…

-eres muy molesta miko ¿qué quieres?-

El demonio vio como la mujer miraba al suelo avergonzada. Definitivamente esa miko era lo más raro que jamás hubiese visto, era increíblemente cambiante en cuanto a sus emociones se refería incluso ahora que era un demonio pero eso no era algo a lo que debiera darle importancia.

-me vas a decir o no mujer

-ayúdame- eso sí que lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, pero no iba a expresarlo abiertamente así que simplemente se limitó a mirarlo fijamente

-yo…sé que he mejorado bastante en cuanto a manejar mis habilidades pero aun soy bastante torpe en cuando a pelear se refiere

-no, te dejas guiar por el instinto que es algo diferente

-entonces podrías ayudarme a controlar el…instinto-la verdad Kagome ni siquiera sabía porque rayos había pedido eso a sesshomaru pero por alguna razón quería estar a la par que el demonio.

Mientras sesshomaru pensaba que no era una mala idea, entrenar a la mujer de ese hibrido para que ella misma lo dejara en ridículo, que una mujer lo dejara en ridículo sería algo que definitivamente tendría que ver, además su poder no estaba tan... débil, había podido esquivar unos cuantos ataques por su parte así que…

-bien pero no pienses que por ser mi…cuñada voy a ser delicado contigo

-no soy tu cuñada- contesto la azabache con los dientes fuertemente apretados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-¿a no?

-¡Cállate!- fue lo último que dijo Kagome antes de lanzarle un ataque directo al rostro el cual fue esquivado por el demonio quien en otro movimiento ya se encontraba tras ella.

-Insolente-murmuro el respondiendo al ataque de la azabache lanzando como no otro ataque

-insolente yo, pero si tú fuiste quien inicio primero- le grito una muy furiosa Kagome

-estoy en mis tierras y en mi Casa puedo decir lo que me plazca

Y así comenzó una pelea entra ambos demonio, azabache contra plateado, ella esquivaba con dificultad y ya se había ganado unos cuantos rapones mientras que su contrincante, bueno estaba en mejores condiciones. La pelea era o se veía que era bastante pareja.

-Creo que son muy fuertes- dijo Rin quien veía junto con Nadeshko la pelea desde un balcón

-Eso parece-concedió la mujer mayor en un tono desinteresado y viendo que aún no habían notado que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-en verdad me gusta cómo se ven juntos- volvió a decir Rin en un suspiro

-Si bueno mi sobrino es demasiado tonto en esos aspectos

-Jejejej Nadeshko-sama, a usted le gusta molestar al señor sesshomaru mucho ¿vedad?

La inu yukai simplemente emitió una risa y dijo:

-será mejor que los dejemos, sino te aseguro que no tardaran en notar que alguien los observa y eso ya no va hacer divertido.- con una última mirada ambas mujeres se retiraron Rin salió primero que la demonio quien los miro por última vez diciendo

-Más fuerte sí, pero no físicamente, Sesshomaru no todo es físico

Con eso se retiró y siguió su camino con su joven acompañante quien se había encontrado con Jaken el cual comenzó a preguntarle sobre Sesshomaru y quien se puso completamente histérico cuando la jovencita le menciono lo que estaba haciendo el señor sesshomaru.

-No sé porque mi sobrino no te ha matado- dijo ella dejando al pobre sapo al borde del colapso, eso la hizo reír tal vez por eso su sobrino aún no se deshacía del sapo.

Y por un momento ignoro el hecho de que el hijo menor de su hermano llegaría pronto reclamando lo que el mismo había perdido por la que ahora se hacía llamar su compañera sin darse cuenta que el hombre que amaba tenía planes muy distintos a los de ella. Pero bueno ya casi anochecía así que pronto terminaría la pelea entre el demonio que tenía por sobrino y Kagome así que por ahora permanecería con Rin y la cosa verde, hasta que Seiren llegara.

Porque inuyasha quería recuperar a Kagome, todo lo opuesto a Kykyo… Quien en esos momentos se encontraba con el joven hibrido el cual corría por el bosque que comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

-será mejor descansar fue lo que dijo inuyasha a la sacerdotisa una vez que se percató de la falta de luz

-de acuerdo- fue la simple respuesta que recibió inuyasha.

Y así ambos descansaron sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más.

**TBC…**

**¿Cómo terminara la pelea entre nuestra aun no pareja favorita?**

**Jajajaj lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, si lo se soy una desvergonzada Jajajaj.**

**Bueno y eso es todo damas y ¿caballeros? **

**Bueno da igual no leemos pronto…espero. Jején **


End file.
